One last night
by Thunderkatho
Summary: A night together Rath and Cesia try to reveal their love to each other before Cesia is taken away, but time is a precious thing, a thing which rath does not have... edited, longer chapters now, hope ya like it! r and r please
1. Welcome to the dream world

This story is dedicated to people who love to live but forget once and awhile, I know I do

And thanks to everyone for inspiring me to write this story, I hope its better then my other ones

Also, this song inspired me, (I know I'm such a geek but you gotta listen to this song!)

On the way down, by Ryan Cabrera

Sick and tired of this life... that's what Rath thought. He knew he caused nothing but pain. Why was it that, no matter how he tried to hide it, a part of him would always be a demon, a monster. To teach a Yokai to love was to teach it immeasurable pain. Now, in Rath's debt to love, his one and only would leave for the one he despised. Why was God so cruel? Sitting in his bedroom, Rath was now covered with deep shadows running down his pale face as the night twinkled, her evening gown sparkling with stars. Even the stars pitied Rath now... As the clouds above in the endless sky spread out, a single moon beam graced Rath's face. Slowly, tears of blood flowed down his face, leaving behind wet, red, tracks. An angel with black wings, that's what he was. An angel who hated this life; one who dreamt of things beyond his reach. Slowly the old door to his room creaked open. Gallantly gliding across the plush carpet Cesia's silky nightgown traced her graceful curves. Carefully collecting Rath in her arms she pulled him to the soft bed and wiped away the stream-like tears. Holding each other in their arms they prayed for one last night together, one last chance to admit their love for each other. Together as one, they finally fell asleep, but little did they know that God would grant them their one last wish.

It was dark and lifeless around the two demons, but in their minds they shared a bond together, a bond with the ability to share things. As the clocked ticked midnight a ball was being held inside their minds. Dozing calming intertwined as one, their spirits flew to another place far, far away. Snapping awake Cesia sat up straight and surprised she looked around her. Somehow she was in a huge ball room, with marble floors. The room itself was grand and vast, a crystal chandelier and pearl white tiles along the floor. Glancing down she noticed that she was wearing a casual white mask of some sort with a matching crimson red ball gown. Feeling her head, her long hair was curled and put up into a tight bun with brown curls twirling down to frame her fine face. Glancing across the floor she noticed that suddenly hundreds of people have appeared, all dressed up and wearing masks. They were all dancing close together quite nicely, a swoop here a twirl there, it was so graceful. Suddenly she felt a warm presence next to her, glancing up she gasped, was that... yes! It was... oh dear lord... he was so... it was Rath.


	2. Dance

Sorry people, this one isn't that great and kinda short, oh well, hope you enjoy it...

read read read, readings good for you

And they waltzed. It was a Fantasy in D minor... a famous song of Mozart's. Music flared, spinning them in a never ending pulse. One...two...three... Cesia felt the saddened music break through her body to enter her soul. It intertwined and engulfed her spirit. Taking a hold of her body the sweet song was in control, it twirled her left... right... she couldn't control herself, and she didn't have the will to stop dancing. Even the notes have lives of their own; and even though it was a cold night she, Cesia, could see the fire in Rath's eyes reflecting in her own. Something about his eyes... the way the gazed lightly into hers... the way they seemingly ate up her body... it was as if he wanted her... but she wanted him... so badly. Across the entire marble floor she saw pairs fling themselves upon the melody. It was intriguing, a never ending dance. The pace quickened, as did the waltzers, dresses spun here, gloved hands outstretched there. Feet bounced upon the stone. Masks were removed and delicately twirled in silken fingers. With calm and steady legs, Cesia's gown spun around her long and majestic body. Then... as suddenly as it started, the song ended.

Venetian, the beautifully slow boat song began. In and out, Rath led Cesia through slow couples. It was as if his legs weren't there at all, he wasn't walking here there, he was gliding. Tail coat trailing him, Rath took Cesia across and around the entire stage. Finally... he stopped, stepping around her in a small tight circle, and with a flourish of his hand, he once again began dancing. Instead of spinning and twirling her as he had done before, Rath placed one hand around hers and the other tightly across her waist. She could feel his pulse, closing her eyes she let her head fall to rest upon Rath's strong shoulders. As shadows engulfed her vision she let one hand rest upon his chest. The beat, his beat, ran through her entire body. His life force became one with hers; she could feel the beating of their two hearts combined. Smiling Cesia could feel the excitement rush down her spine. Then... ever so slowly... she opened her eyes, removed the mask as Rath had, and looked up into his steady gaze. It happened ever so slowly... so sweet. Leaning down Rath placed his mouth upon hers. The sweetness of his taste excited her and she felt his soft pink tongue enter her small petite mouth. Sadly, it left her mouth, but didn't leave her entirely, smiling he trailed down to her neck and caressed it ever so softly. Carelessly, his right hand trailed down her dress... stopping right above her waste... Closing her eyes Cesia felt her breath swiftly press pass her rosy pink lips to catch in her chest. Even Rath was breathing heavily now... bringing her head up she looked into his eyes, his blood red eyes... and spun... into complete darkness.

wooooo cliff hanger sorta stuff, annoying isn't it? Anyway, if I feel like making the next chapter, I might just have to rate this story R.... oh boy... anyway, I know it was short... and kinda disappointing but oh well, sry folks, ill write a better one later... if I ever get to it.. :-D


End file.
